Together
by oxcaitymariexo
Summary: Just some Tony/Ziva smut. A little story about them finally getting together.


**A/N: Tried to write this in present tense, since I usually write in past tense. This is absolute smut and has very little story to it. I don't believe it has any spoilers, but I meant for it to be set somewhere between seasons 7 and 8. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories, it stands alone.**

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Sad, but true. Has anyone ever really been sued for not writing a disclaimer?**

"Ziva, wake up." Tony nudges the foot of his sleeping partner. "Go get in my bed." Ziva stretches and turns over, ignoring him.

The two of them never use the term "date," but every Friday for over a month now, they've found themselves together. Whether it's a drink, or a movie, or dinner, it's become part of their weekly routine. Last week, Ziva made them dinner, and they had a few drinks and played cards well into the morning. This week it had been Tony's turn to cook. It was a long week at work, and it's no surprise, really, that Tony now has a sleeping ninja on his couch.

He watches her for a few moments. Her chest rises and falls steadily, and her mouth is open a little. Her face is peaceful and before he even thinks about what he's doing, his fingers are pushing the hair away from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes fly open at his touch and he raises his eyebrows, surprised not only by his own actions, but by being caught.

They stare at each other quietly for a few moments before Tony speaks. "It's late. You're too tired to drive, I'll find you something to sleep in." He stands up and heads for the bedroom.

Ziva sits up on the couch and watches him walk away before getting up to follow him. She leans on his doorframe, arms crossed, while he rummages through a drawer.

"I am fine to drive home, Tony." She tells him and he pulls a large t-shirt out, throwing it at her with a grin.

"Scared to sleep with me, Zee-Vah? I promise not to molest you."

"It would not be the first time we have shared a bed, Tony, but I am fine to drive." She shrugs and takes the shirt anyway, heading for the bathroom.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet," he calls down the hall.

When she returns to the bedroom Tony is standing next to the bed in his sweatpants, chest bare. Ziva's wearing nothing but his t-shirt and her underwear and she rolls her eyes at the big grin he gives her.

"You couldn't have given me a pair of pants or something?" She asks and he shrugs, trying not to smile.

"They would've been too big. Which side do you want, sweet cheeks?" He teases, gesturing towards the bed. She ignores him and goes to pull the covers down, but he stops her with a hand on her arm. Something in her stomach gives a little leap, and when she doesn't turn around he loses the teasing tone.

"Ziva… If you're really uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch." She turns around now and he's surprised at the look in her eyes. It's a look of complete and utter ambivalence.

"Of course not, Tony, it is your bed. We are both adults…" He knows she doesn't mean anything by it, but they're standing so close to each other, next to his bed, that he doesn't need any reminders of how adult they both are. She seems to be trying to make up her mind about something, not quite looking him in the face. He decides that maybe it's best that he sleep on the couch; she's looking pretty hot in his t-shirt and he definitely does not want to embarrass himself in his sleep. He tries to reach around her to grab a pillow, but she puts a hand on his chest to stop him, tilting her head up to catch his lips in a kiss.

He's still for a moment, slightly shocked. And then he's kissing her back, hands going around to hold her, afraid she'll pull away. She does pull away after a few moments, and they're frowning at each other.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Don't be." His hands are still on her arms, and he rubs his thumb over them a little bit. She bites her lip, and he wonders why she's fighting this so hard when she obviously wants the same thing he does. Yeah they'd be breaking a rule, but if he was willing to face the wrath of Gibbs, shouldn't she be, too?

"I do not want to be just another girl you sleep with and then ignore, Tony. We are partners. We have to work with each other every day."

"I could never ignore you." He tries to pull her back into the kiss, but her hand on his chest is holding him back.

"Look, I'm not proposing marriage or anything, but I care about you, Ziva. I'm not looking for a one night stand. We can forget this ever happened and go to sleep or we can…" He trails off, eyes flicking to her lips for a moment before going back to her eyes. "It's up to you."

She fights that inner voice for another moment and then, much to his surprise, nods. She leans up again to kiss him, harder this time. His hands go to her waist and they're pressing their bodies together like a couple of hormone crazed teenagers. He can't help but grin against her mouth as her hands go to the top of his sweatpants, playing with the strings. After a few moments, she pulls one of them, untying the bow. She pulls her lower body away from his and his pants fall to the ground. He kicks them away.

She strokes him with one hand, looking up to watch his eyes go wide as she pulls away from the kiss and drops down to her knees. His cock twitches in anticipation from its close proximity to her face and he doesn't trust his voice to question her. He waits to see what comes next. Big brown eyes still looking up at him, she gives a quick lick to the tip of him and smiles smugly when he bites his lip and holds his breath. Her hand goes behind him to hold him in place and she takes him into her mouth, not stopping until her lips touch the fingers of the other which are wrapped firmly around the base of him. Her mouth is hot and wet, and he reaches down to hold her curls out of her face as she moves it. He lets out a slight hiss when she concentrates on his tip, tongue swirling rapidly while her hand runs up and down the rest of him. She licks a few scalding lines along his length and then she's taken all of him in again, as far as she can, head bobbing and tongue lapping.

"Fuck, Ziva." He manages to get out from behind gritted teeth. "Fuck. Stop, stop stop." She lets him fall out of her mouth with a small popping sound, letting go of him and leaning back. She gives him wide eyes, full of mock innocence. As if she doesn't know exactly what she's doing to him. He gives her a shaky laugh. "If you keep doing that, this will be over before it begins."

She stands back up and he yanks his shirt up over her head and off. He's ass naked and she's standing there in their panties and suddenly neither of them can think of a witty remark to say to each other. Tony reaches over to run his thumb over her nipple and the look she gives him is encouraging, so he pushes her onto the bed.

He starts at her mouth and steadily makes his way down her jaw to the spot under her ear and he's nuzzling her neck. A hand reaches down to massage her thigh and her voice is breathy when he nips at her collarbone.

"If you leave a mark anywhere that Gibbs can see it, I _will_ kill you."

He smiles against her skin and works his way down to put his mouth over her breast. She rubs his shoulders a bit and watches him rolling her nipple in his mouth. He switches to the other one for a moment before scattering little kisses all over her chest. Her panties are pulled down to her feet and she kicks them off.

A kiss to her belly button, and then he's hooking his arms under her legs so that her knees are behind his head and he's cradling the lower half of her body. He starts to lick slow, lazy lines across her belly, each one a little lower than the last. She's running her nails lazily over his head, like you would a sleeping child or a small puppy, and when he sucks some of the skin at her hip in to leave a hickey, she pinches his ear. He laughs.

"You said not to leave a mark where Gibbs could see it."

Her ankles cross behind his shoulder blades, and then he's tasting her. Not small, gentle tastes, but his mouth pressing hard against her. Nipping and sucking until her most sensitive places are as far into his mouth as he can draw them and her hands are twisted in the bed sheets. His tongue moves and it's quick and wet and searching until he finds the place that makes her breath come in and out in shaky sighs. She arches her back and squirms a little when he flicks over that spot again and again and one of her hands squeezes her own breast, the other tangling in her hair. He gives a couple of long, hard licks from bottom to top and then he's back to that spot, suckling it like a starving man. Her hips are trying to move with him and he holds them still while she makes frantic little noises and squeezes her eyes shut. She's repeating something over and over in Hebrew, and he's pretty sure it's a swear word.

She's mere seconds from seeing stars when he pulls away and places a fairly chaste kiss on her thigh before coming up, grinning.

She takes a couple of deep breaths and then props herself up on her elbows to look at him. He chuckles and shakes his head, moving himself up her body to give a playful lick to her mouth. He tries to give her a gentle kiss, but she pulls him to her, knees coming up to squeeze him by the hips, fingers running up and down his back. She's tasting herself on his tongue, eating at his lips, and she's so soft and warm and demanding that he feels himself getting painfully hard against her belly. He pulls his mouth away for air and she's already flipping them over and straddling him.

She rubs herself against him and he grabs his penis, holding it in place for her. She hesitates, leaning down to study his face and he meets her gaze, eyes serious. Reassured, she leans back to sink down around him. Their eyes are still locked as she starts to roll her hips. She's looking for a rhythm and this is one dance he's happy to let her lead. She finds it quickly and leans back, eyes closing. He watches their bodies come together and pull apart and the metaphor for their 'relationship' is not lost on him but he doesn't let the thought linger. He grabs hold of her hips, thumb running over the small hickey he's happy to see blooming, and follows along.

He's enjoying watching her move, muscles working and breasts bouncing, but it's not quite enough. After a few minutes he holds her still and slides her off of him. He shows her what he wants.

"Like this." She's on her knees and elbows and he's kneeling behind her. He enters her again and this time it's her ass bouncing and the curve of her back he watches as he thrusts his hips. She arches her back to give him a better angle and soon they're both breathing heavy and grunting and slamming their bodies together. She starts to moan and he grins to himself.

Without pulling out, he rolls them over until they're laying down, back to front, spooning with him up on his elbow. He lifts up her top leg and puts it in her hand so that she can hold it for him. And then he's back to moving, sliding in and out of her easily. When she starts to moan again he licks his hand and reaches down to rub her clit, hard. Her moans get louder and louder and he's enjoying every minute of it. He wants to watch her lose control and when she gasps, "Oh Tony, Oh Tony…" to warn him that she's close, he rubs a little faster and licks at the back of her neck.

"Do it, Ziva. Do it. I want to watch you come. Come for me, Ziva. Do it." He's chanting it against her neck and she couldn't think straight now if she wanted to. He feels her body tense and tighten and then convulse against him and he knows she's falling apart in his arms when she tilts her head back and cries out wordlessly.

He keeps his hand going until he feels her body relax, and only then does he pull out of her, still rock solid. She raises her eyebrows at him but he just taps her leg to roll her onto her back and she smiles. She opens her legs for him and once he's inside she wraps them around. She pulls him close, gathering his body against her, and sucks on his earlobe. He starts driving himself into her again and she traces his ear with her tongue before breathing against it.

Her breath makes him shiver, and it's not long before he's lost those steady strokes and starts to buck his hips a bit wildly. He finds her mouth to press his lips against hers, hard, and then she knows he coming when he grinds himself into her as far as he can and holds it there.

Ziva runs her nails up and down his back for a few moments until his breathing becomes steadier and when he lifts his face up to grin at her, she can't help but to laugh. Tony rolls over onto his back and she curls up on the side of him, exhausted.

When Tony wakes up a couple hours later, he's happy to find himself spooned against her back, hand on her hip, their legs tangled together. He moves her mess of curls away from her neck to place a small, loving kiss there.

When he awakes again a little later, she's gone.

Tony rolls out of bed, annoyed. Hadn't he made it clear to her that he wasn't using her for sex? Hadn't he told her that he cared about her? He heads for the bathroom and scowls at the post it note he finds there, stuck to the mirror. His scowl quickly turns to a smirk, then to a full smile as he reads it.

Tony-

Went for a quick run. Maybe we can go to breakfast when I get back?

-Ziva

The only sound is Ziva's feet hitting the pavement and the occasional bird. Ziva turns the corner of the trail she's been running and there's Tony, leaning against a tree. She stops next to him and leans over hands on her knees, panting for a moment. He has a coffee in each hand, and when she's caught her breath he hands one to her.

"Thank you. I need to take a shower before we go to eat." She tells him, taking a sip.

"What a coincidence, I need to take a shower, too. There's this place on my back that I can't quite reach to wash, maybe you could help me out with that." He's grinning, and she rolls her eyes, but can't help but grin back.

They never make it to breakfast. Ziva whips them up something in his kitchen a couple hours later, after they've both gotten sufficiently clean, then dirty, then clean again. In fact, they don't leave his apartment for the rest of the weekend. Neither one is sure what Monday will bring, but they are both sure of one thing.

They'll figure it out together.


End file.
